1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a case formed to include a light-admission window for admitting outside light, and to a method of controlling this device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera has a back side provided with a display screen of a liquid crystal display device for displaying a sensed image. The camera angle can be decided while the image of the subject is being displayed on the display screen.
A liquid crystal display device usually is provided with a backlighting device. The backlighting device illuminates the back side of a liquid crystal display panel constituting the liquid crystal display device. A battery can be used as the power source of the digital still camera taking into consideration the need for portability. The backlighting device is driven using the battery as the power source.
In response to the demand for reduced power consumption, a digital still camera formed to include a light-admission window for the purpose of allowing admission of outside light has become available. When the digital still camera is used outdoors, the light-admission window is opened so that outside light admitted from the window will be introduced to the back side of the liquid crystal display panel. Turning off the backlighting device at such time makes it possible to conserve power.
However, just because outside light is allowed to enter from the light-admission window and the admitted light is introduced to the back side of the liquid crystal display panel does not necessarily mean that the image being displayed by the liquid crystal display device will be easy to see.